Stiles Et Deucalion
by missriche1
Summary: Stiles est promit en mariage avec Deucalion. Mais pourquoi lui et pas Derek à la place de Deucalion? Enfin c'est ce que pense Stiles...
1. Chapter 1

Stiles et Deucalion :

Je suis désolée d'avoir enlevé l'histoire. J'ai préférée tout refaire, en prenant compte des conseils enfin j'espère. J'espère que ça vous plairait plus que l'ancienne histoire. J'ai essayée de mettre les conseils en pratique. Je suis désolée pour l'ancienne histoire c'était une de mes premières histoires. Voila donc j'espère que ça vous plaira et que vous laisserez des rewiews même si ces compliments ou défauts j'adore m'améliorer ! . Je suis désolée pour ceux que je n'ai pas répondu en rewiew c'est juste que je trouvais que ce qui y' avait écrit ne m'aiderais a rien pour avancer. (Dire que c'est horrible, mal orthographié, résumé complètement con etc et etc…). Je suis désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes en passant mais je ne le fais pas exprès . Voila donc laissez une rewiew ou un follow ou favorite. Et d'ailleurs je suis désolée pour ceux qui m'avaient follower ou mis en alerte ou favorite. Bon, assez de Bla Bla voila l'histoire !

_**CHAPITRE 1 :**_

PDV de Stiles :

Salut ! Je m'appelle Stiles Stilinski, mon meilleur ami est Scott père est le shérif de Beacon Hills. Je suis souvent seul chez moi. En ce moment il prépare des festivités. Pour mon mariage avec un loup alpha que je déteste. Je déteste sa meute en plus. Deucalion veut que je me mari avec lui et moi je ne veux pas ! C'est hors de question. Mon père dit que c'est une opportunité extraordinaire. Moi je veux juste lui dire que Deucalion veut me rendre la vie en un enfer. Deucalion doit venir manger à la maison en plus. Il sera avec sa meute et la famille Hale. Peter est mon parrain et il est très heureux que je me mari enfin. Même si il aurait préféré que ça soit avec une fille. On fait avec ! Si ma mère était là elle aurait foutu une baffe à Deucalion et à mon père. Mon père est un loup sauvage. Moi j'ai reçu de ma mère : humain. Mon père dit que j'aurais une grande puissance si je me mari avec Deucalion. Deucalion par ci Deucalion par la. J'en ai marre de lui. Il n'arrête pas de me faire du pied pendant le repas et ça j'en ai marre. Je trouve qu'il est vieux jeux en plus dans sa manière de draguer. Cali je l'aime bien elle est plus gentille que les autres. Deucalion dort dans ma chambre mais je le trouve con je ne veux pas dormir avec lui et je dormirais toujours dans le canapé tant qu'il est dans ma chambre ! Je le supporte plus, il ose me faire des bisous dans le cou cet alpha ! Je dois descendre pour aller diner. Je descends et malheureusement tout le monde est déjà autour de la table à discuter et un d'entre eux s'approche de moi …

Je vous remercie d'avoir lu(e). Lachez une rewiew positive ou négative. Voila merci et à bientôt. (Je n'ai pas encore choisie un jour pour mettre un chapitre.) Je sais,pas très bon premier chapitre. Je sais beaucoup de pensée mais le chapitre 2 ça sera une conversation. Et après une autre pensée etc…


	2. Chapitre 2

Coucou à tous merci d'abord pour ces rewiews et ces favorites et follow. Je vous remercier beaucoup et je suis contente que ça vous a plu. Je voulais aussi vous dire que je suis désolée d'avoir pris autant de temps (d'habitude 1 jour). Mais j'ai quelques contrôles en ce moment (je suis encore à l'école, au collège pour être précise). J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Je vais essayer qu'il soit le plus long possible. Je vais essayer pas réussir… Donc voilà je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous ! J'espère que ça vous plaira.

C'était Peter qui m'emmenait dans la cuisine. Il avait l'air bizarre…

-Ça va ? Lui demandais-je inquiet.

-C'est quoi ce mariage ? Tu l'as accepté ?

-NON, hors de question que j'accepte! Criais-je.

-Tu vas te marier avec lui non ?Dit-il exaspéré.

-Oui, mais c'est compliqué on va dire, c'est mon père qui veut cette alliance pour la puissance, en parlant de mon père il n'est pas gonflé d'inviter Deucalion dans ma chambre sans mon accord, je refuse de l'avoir dans mon lit, même si c'est vrai qu'il est bien musclé…

Peter agaçait quand je parle trop me stoppe en mettant sa main sur ma bouche.

-Stiles, chut ! On nous entend je te rappelle.

-Il faut aller manger mon père a une annonce à faire, je pense sur le mariage mais je ne veux pas de ce mariage et je refuse d'avoir des louveteaux par Deucalion, ça c'est obligé que non ! Je refuse catégoriquement ça !

Peter:Moi qui croyais qu'être avec Deucalion tu le détesté je suis content dit-il avec un sourire en disant ça, il se fout de moi ouvertement !

Moi : Tu n'es pas drôle !

Peter:Je sais que c'est dur pour toi d'être marier de force mais tu verras au bout d'un moment tu apprécieras Deucalion , enfin je l'espère!

Moi: Ça aucun doute pour que je l'aime un jour. Tu peux toujours cauchemarder!

Peter avait un fin sourire au lèvre en sachant mon énervement.

Peter: Tu te maries quand?

Moi: Dans deux semaines, à la lune rousse pour qu'il me marque...

Moi: Peter s'il te plait aide-moi pour ne pas que je me mari avec lui.

Peter : Bon, je vais trouver un moyen pour que tu ne sois pas avec lui-même si je ne sais pas comment je vais faire, Derek va sans doute m'aider à bousiller la vie de Deucalion.

Moi : Derek est là ?

Peter souriait Oui, pourquoi il te plait ?

Je bégayais : Non bien sûr que non, bon c'est bien de parler mais on va manger je crève de faim…

On repartit manger et j'étais à côté de Derek…

Ps Pouvez-vous m'expliquez comment avoir des bêta-lecteur… Je ne connais pas trop ce site je vous remercie d'avance). J'aime bien voir Peter en parrain affectueux… Bises à tous et à bientôt.


	3. Chapitre 3

Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous allez bien. Je ne posterais plus beaucoup de chapitre même si je n'en poste pas beaucoup (collège, emmerde etc…). J'essayerais comme même de répondre au review. Je vous remercie pour vos Review même méchante. Mais je refuse de répondre au review et au MP bête et méchante comme : Tu sers a rien ou ça se voit que tes au collège puisque tu écris très mal. J'essaye de m'améliorer même si c'est un peu dur. Ce n'est pas trop ma tasse de thé on va dire.

Bon place à l'histoire. Laissez des reviews 3

_On repartit manger et j'étais à côté de Derek…_

Il me lança un regard comme si il voulait me dire : Tu t'approches de moi je te déchire en petit morceau et je te donne à moi et à ma meute. Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Il avait un sourire au coin. Il a dû écouter la conversation que j'ai eu avec son oncle, je préfère faire comme si de rien n'était. Il discutait tous ensemble et Deucalion me fait du pied puisqu'il est en face de moi. Il me sourit et moi je lui lance un regard noir. Cali ricane de cette relation électrique entre moi et Deucalion. J'ai la chance que Cali se mette à côté de moi et commence à me parler. Cali a toujours étée prévenante envers moi, elle connaissait très bien ma mère et elle avait mal que je ne peux pas avoir de mère alors elle vient me voir presque tous les jours pour savoir si ça va, si je n'ai besoin de rien mais j'avais oublié qu'elle faisait partie de la meute de Deucalion. Elle me dit que tout va bien se passer et qu'il n'essaierait pas de marquer son territoire sur moi qu'être avec moi. J'avais l'air d'être le seul à trouver effrayant que Deucalion m'a choisi. Derek parlait à Peter mais il avait l'oreille tendu. Il est vraiment le dernier à qui je me soucie en ce moment ! J'en peux plus de ce repas de famille. Je parle enfin depuis le début du repas j'en peux plus de ne plus parler :

-Personne ne se demande pourquoi Deucalion m'a choisi moi ? Mon père avait l'air de se demander mais comment j'ai eu un fils pareil. Deucalion rigolait et je me tourne vers dit avec un très grand sourire : Mr Stilinski votre fils a raison de demander ça alors ne vous énervez pas ! Je rêve ou il vient de prendre ma défense après ça mon père est blanc.

-Je me demandais juste…

-Tu as bien fait de demander, tu devrais être fier j'attendais cette question. J'avais réellement peur, je n'avais eu aussi peur de ma vie. Derek me regardait l'air éteint.

-J'ai choisi Stiles parce que j'ai trouvé son odeur très attirante, et que je le trouve attirant physiquement et j'adore sa voix, il n'y aura plus de silence chez moi ! Tout le monde avait un malaise même moi, c'est la première fois qu'un garçon me complimente …

-Merci Deucalion. Il avait l'air étonné que je le remercie mais il m'envoie un sourire. Derek le regardait avec un air méfiant. Pourquoi ? Qu'qu' il a ?

Je suis désolée je trouve petit chapitre, mais sinon le chapitre aurait été le 6 février (fin du collège). Donc voilà, review, favorite, follower s'il vous plait. Gros Bises à Tous et au 6 février !


	4. Ce n'est pas un chapitre

Bonjour à tous et à toutes, j'ai le chapitre stiles et Deucalion,malheureusement pour l'instant je ne peux pas le poster. Je le posterais le plus vite mais avant de le mettre je voudrais savoir ce que vous voudriez que je change dans ma manière d'écriture. Mes problèmes d'orthographe et grammaire, je sais.  
Je voulais aussi vous dire que je ferais mercredi, jeudi, vendredi puisqu'on est en vacances. Mais que cette semaine, l'autre je ne suis pas chez moi. Je mettrai sans doute le prochain chapitre mercredi si j'ai beaucoup de réponse à ça peut-être demain. Je ne sais pas mais je ne pense pas; Voila je voulais aussi vous remercier d'être abonnée, favoris, reviewers. Voilà à bientôt pour les prochains chapitres. On saura énormément de choses intéressantes sur le mariage entre Stiles et Deucalion et Derek qui commence à être jaloux enfin je dis ça je ne dis rien.


	5. Chapter 4

Je suis désolée du retard! Les cours, contrôle... Etc... Donc voilà le chapitre très court mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement peut-être que sinon ça aurait été dans trois semaines donc je suis contente de le faire maintenant.

Derek était devant moi en train de s'énerver:

-Derek calme toi !

-Non Stiles tu comprends pas, il veut te faire mien !

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire !

-Tu es bien plus important que tu ne le crois à mes yeux Stiles !

Il s'était rapprocher et la il met ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Je lui répond et on s'embrasse pendant au moins cinq minutes jusqu'à qu'on se rend compte que tout le monde nous attend.

Je retourne deux minutes plus tôt que Derek pour pas qu'on comprenne. J'ai un très grand sourire au lèvre. Il part des préparatifs et on me dit qui est le monsieur d'honneur.

Et là mon regard se fige j'étais tout blanc et j'aurais été près à vomir pendant un siècle pour juste ne pas avoir entendu ça . Le garçon d'honneur est Derek.

Je me retourne pour le voir son regard s'était figer il était lui aussi blanc.

Deucalion souriait de toutes ses dents , il a compris ce qu'on faisait alors il l'a choisit.

Peter lui aussi été blanc mon père avait lui aussi un très grand sourire.

Je suis obligé d'accepter le mariage mais là c'est trop dur.

Je m'évanouis pour échapper à tout ça.

Quand je me réveille Derek me tenait la main et j'étais à l'hôpital.

Melissa souriait en voyant que je me réveille.

-Ou est papa ? Derek sourit et il me répond de manière très douce :

-Il est en train de signer les papiers pour que tu puisses sortir le plus tôt possible.

-Deucalion est où ?

-Il est chez lui et je dors chez toi pour te surveiller. Mon sourire s'était élargi en entendant ça. Le sourire au lèvre je sors de l'hôpital mon père est de garde alors on est tout seul avec Derek . Je passe la meilleure soirée de ma vie. Ma première fois...

Voilà petit chapitre, mais le prochain chapitre je pense que vous seriez tellement content que vous oublierez tout ça. Stiles va avoir une preuve d'amour de Derek. Bon voilà je ne vous dis pas la suite. A toutes !


	6. Chapter 5

Salut j'ai une très bonne excuse, je pars avec ma classe en Italie à Rome pour être précise, du 22 au 28 mars. Alors je n'étais pas sur mon ordinateur et je me préparais. Bon chapitre même s'il est petit mais je pense que c'est la dernière fois avant d'aller en Italie !

J'ai la nausée depuis ce matin, même si je souris j'ai passé la plus belle soirée de ma vie ! Derek m'avait fait sien, je suis à lui pour toujours. Deucalion était dans mon salon et je sais qu'il faut que j'y aille. Je prends mon courage à deux mains et j'y vais. Deucalion avait l'air énervé il avait ses griffes sur la gorge de Derek. Je cri :

Tu le lâches, tout de suite ! Deucalion me voit et le lâche immédiatement une nausée me prend et je vomis devant mon père, Derek, Peter, Deucalion. Derek avait l'air désolé, mon père me prend dans ses bras et il dit aux autres de me laisser seule avec lui. Il m'explique que quand Derek m'a fait mien il m'a mis enceinte enfin enceint enfin je sais plus trop maintenant c'est tellement flou dans ma tête. Deucalion ne peut pas se marier avec moi.

Il ne peut pas ça serait se faire abattre à mort par la meute de Derek. Je n'ai plus à le supporter maintenant la boule que j'avais dans mon ventre s'enlève ça fait tellement du bien de ne plus la sentir. Derek me prend dans ses bras et il me dit qu'il m'aimera toujours. Je me sens tellement mieux…

A SUIVRE ( et oui un autre chapitre pour après L'Italie et je sais déjà ce que je vais mettre dedans) BISES !


	7. Chapitre 6

Stiles &amp; Deucalion

Je suis encore pris de nausée !

Je suis à mon premier mois de grossesse et Derek se montre très câlin et possessif envers moi et le bébé louveteau. Je ne serais que enceint pendant deux mois !

On a déjà décidé de comment il s'appelle ou elle s'appelle c'est une surprise si c'est une fille ou un garçon( je suis sadique non?).

Derek me donne tout ce que je veux à manger.

Cali est de notre côté et elle protège tout autour du manoir.

Derek fait travailler ses béta pour qu'ils font du manoir une maison qui est encore un peu comme le manoir.

Il ou elle a déjà une chambre. Derek passe la journée avec moi, je vis le pur bonheur.

Il m'a demandé en mariage, on se mariera juste avant la pleine lune.

La lune de miel sera pendant la pleine lune . C'est dans un peu prés trois mois.

Ça sera au chute du Niagara, j'ai tellement hâte.

On aura plus de 10 louveteaux pour la protection de l'espèce. (Derek a inventé ça pour avoir beaucoup de louveteaux avec Stiles).

Deucalion ne pose plus problème il a compris qu'il avait perdu et il est allé vivre en Alaska.

Tout se passe très bien jusqu'à ce jour ou...

Il va avoir un personnage emblématique et mon personnage préféré qui va refaire son entrée !

Devinez qui c'est ? Je vous laisse le choix dans les commentaires de dire si c une fille ou un garçon et les prénoms des louveteaux. Dites moi combien de louveteaux vous aimeriez qu'il y'a.

Je voudrais savoir si vous voulez avoir juste après la naissance la vie des louvteaux avec leurs parents. Cela m'intéresserait de savoir et j'ai beaucoup d'idée surtout pour plus de 10 louveteaux le vrai carnage dans la maison ! Dites moi par de vos idées. Un gros bisous !


End file.
